<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Painting Stars (Artist AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826901">Painting Stars (Artist AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re Steve’s muse. Whenever he’s with you, he gets a creative surge. This is one of those times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers &amp; You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Painting Stars (Artist AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve laid on his side caressing your cheek with the back of his hand. Your naked form was cuddled into his chest, sleeping soundly. He nuzzled his nose into your hair and kissed along your hairline, “Love you,” he mumbled. He then slid out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He glanced back at your sleeping form and his whole body just filled with warmth and love. You were his muse.</p><p>As if knowing Steve had left you, you stirred from your slumber, mumbling out, “Baby?”</p><p>“I’m right here, sweetheart. Just gotta go to the bathroom.”</p><p>You sleepily nod, “’M’kay. Hurry back.” You wrapped the blanket more around you, enjoying its warmth. </p><p>When Steve came back, you were laying on your stomach, your bare back on display for him. A light bulb went off in his head and he immediately went to his art room to get some paints.</p><p>You were still sound asleep, but Steve making noise around the room woke you up, “What’re you doin’?” you asked, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. You saw Steve adding paint onto his palette.</p><p>“I’m gonna paint on ya.”</p><p>“You mean paint me?”</p><p>He chuckled and shook his head, “No, honey. I’m gonna paint <em>on</em> you. Is that alright?”</p><p>You shrugged, “Depends <em>where</em> you paint on me, ‘cause I’m not trying to get paint on up in my nooks and crannies.” you said with a giggle. </p><p>“I’m gonna paint on your back. It’s the perfect canvas.”</p><p>You tilt your head to the side, a smirk on your lips, “You gonna make me into a masterpiece, Steven?”</p><p>“Baby, you’re already a masterpiece,” he leaned down and kissed your lips, “Now, do you need food? Water? To go pee? ‘Cause I’m not sure how long this’ll take it.”</p><p>You groaned as you sat up in bed and kicked the blankets off you, allowing Steve to get a view of your entirely naked body. You slid out of bed and stretched then walked out of the room to do your business. </p><p>Twenty minutes later you came back to the bedroom with a tray of food and bottles of water. Steve gave you this look and you just shrugged, “I figured you’d wanna eat too.”</p><p>You took a bite out the sandwich you made and proceeded to lie back onto your stomach. You jumped a bit when you felt Steve’s hands caress your skin, “Sorry,” he mumbled as he placed kisses down your spine, “You ready?” You nodded, “The paint might be a bit cold and this’ll probably tickle. So try not to move so much, alright, sweetheart?”</p><p>“No promises.”</p><p>He then dipped a thin bristled brush into the black paint and softly dragged it along your skin causing you shiver. He paints sharp, jagged lines and produces a mountain view. Dabbing the brush into more paint, he adds more lines along the mountains to add dimension and depth. When he reaches your lower back you giggle.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>“It tickles,” you mumble. </p><p>Steve sets down the brush and picks up a bigger one that’s more rectangular in shape. He dips it into black paint and strokes paint onto your upper back, near your neck, his wrist going right to left, right to left. Too deep into his work, he doesn’t realize you’ve fallen asleep again until he hears you snore loudly.</p><p>He stops mid-stroke to allow himself to silently laugh. You were always a sleepy one. </p>
<hr/><p>You woke up once again, feeling Steve kissing your hand and fingers, “You done already?”</p><p>“I just finished,” Steve whispered.</p><p>“How long has it been?”</p><p>“Almost three hours.”</p><p>“Hm. ‘M sorry I fell asleep again.”</p><p>Steve smiled at you, “It’s fine, doll. Anyway, you wanna see how it turned out?”</p><p>You nod and Steve helps you out of bed and to the full length mirror that sits in the corner of the room. He hands you a hand mirror and you hold it up with your back facing the full length mirror, “Oh wow, babe! This is beautiful!” You moved your body a little to see Steve’s masterpiece a bit better, “Did you get pictures already?”</p><p>He nods, “Yeah.” he hands you a polaroid of his artwork on your back. </p><p>You sigh sadly, “You’re an amazing artist, Steve,” you say proudly as you wrap your arms around his waist. </p><p>Steve’s own hands rest on your hips and kisses your lips, “An artist is nothing without their muse,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>